1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio plug, and particularly to an audio plug having an excellent transmitting effect in use.
2. The Related Art
Audio plugs and jacks are frequently and widely used in consumer audio and telecommunication products. The audio plug, which is familiar to most people, typically comprises an insulating housing of substantially column shape, and a series of electrically isolated cylindrical contacts mounted to the insulating housing, ending in a “tip” contact. The contacts are electrically connected with terminals of the jack to transmit electrical signals, when the audio plug is inserted into the jack, thereby achieving multiple functions. Generally speaking, the audio plug is provided with one cylindrical grounding contact, serving as the common grounding end of the contacts. However, in process of the audio plug being inserted into the jack to transmit the electrical signals, plural circuits formed between the audio plug and the jack use only one grounding end, which makes the transmitted signals intermix with much mixed wave. As a result, the sound heard by the user has noise, or even being distorted. So, it is desirable and necessary to design a structure to reduce the mixed wave in transmitting process.